Glad You Came - The Outtakes
by J.W.Melmoth
Summary: A series of scenes, drafts and bits that didn't quite make it into Glad You Came.
1. First Night

**A/N:** In our original drafts for Glad You Came, Kurt started working at Satire almost immediately after running into Sebastian at the bar (Bas literally told him they were hiring in sc 3), and we didn't have him break up with Blaine until the routine at Satire (which was originally only about 5 scenes later…it was only ever going to be 8 chapters or so!).That means that in this scene, Kurt's first night at Satire, he's still rather conflicted about his relationship.

We ended up cutting it and doing a rewrite because we felt it was moving too fast to be realistic; and as we started re-writing, we also realised that Sebastian would still be under legal drinking age, and can't exactly drink as much at the bar as we had him do in this draft. We ended up using a few of the dance bits later in ch 10, though we also cut the bit where Kurt talks about the bashing, because we decided to strike that from canon. Kurt's been through enough without that!

The pacing and the style is a little choppy - our drafts are really just outlines for rewrites later on. Still, we thought there are a few fun moments in this scene, and maybe you'd like a peek into the infamous draft #1.

* * *

Kurt was never more grateful for his sensible, flat Doc Martens than he was at the end of his first night on the new job. His feet were killing him - but he would have died hours ago if he'd worn his heeled ankle boots with the pointed toes. Finally, the last patrons had left, and it was time to clean up and unwind. It was Friday night, Kurt had no more early shifts at Spotlight, and no intention of going home soon.

Exhaustion aside, he felt pleased with his first shift. He'd shared with Sebastian and Marc, another colleague, because he was still learning the ropes. Whenever someone ordered one of the cocktails Kurt had already practised, they'd ask the customer if they were interested in getting a 'rookie discount' in return for feedback about their drink. Most of them were happy to try it, and nearly all had been satisfied. Some even ordered the same drink a few times, telling Kurt 'a little more of this', 'a little less of that' until he got it just right.

He'd also been slipped quite a few tips... and phone numbers. A part of him wished he could throw them in Blaine's face when he got home, but that would only make things worse. At least the evening had distracted him.

"That last triple order was crazy," Kurt said, putting the bottles away. "I've never seen anyone drink down that much Tabasco without flinching."

"It was a first for me as well!" Sebastian said shaking his head. "I thought he'd be sick for sure." He lifted a bucket of warm soapy water onto the ledge behind the bar, grabbed the cloth from within and began wiping the bar down.

"Not bad for your first night, Hummel!" he said, nudging Kurt with his elbow. "A regular Tom Cruise."

"Thanks," Kurt replied, smiling happily. "I'm a lot taller than Tom, though." He winked and reached for the broom.

Kurt had even tried a few tricks. Sebastian was right; YouTube was full of instruction videos. Kurt had been practising with anything he could get his hands on; water bottles, the remote, his hairspray can...and of course, the bottles he had taken from the bar. The wrist-flip and pour he had down quite quickly, and he'd tried it a few times tonight to great success. A simple pass around the back worked as well, but for the most time, he was just happy if he didn't have to check the ingredients on the menu.

The floor was sticky and would need more than dry sweeping, but they still had a few drinks to pour, so Kurt only swept up the bottle caps, straws and napkins for now.

Marc walked up with the last tray of empty glasses he'd gathered and as he headed to the back, he called out: "I think it's time!"

"Time for the pitchers!" several others replied, and cheered.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Pitchers?"

Sebastian grinned. "Cocktails...in a pitcher...Friday night special." He grabbed a jug from the shelf and placed it on the counter. "They are not on the regular menu it's a sure fire way to get people drunk too quickly...but we break them out after work."

"That sounds...enticing," Kurt said, not entirely convinced. Still, the others seemed to be in a good mood and he didn't want to be a buzzkill.

Soon enough, several tall, fruity concoctions stood lined up at the bar, as well as a row of shooters and a bowl of limes, and someone had started up the party music.

"I have to warn you," Kurt whispered in Sebastian's ear over the music, "the last time I was drunk, I made out with a mall Santa who tied me up and then robbed the place."

Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment at Kurt's words then opened them and looked down at him. "Guess I'll have to keep an eye on you then," he said in a low voice, reaching back to get a shot glass and passed Kurt before taking one for himself. "Bottoms up."

He downed his shot and felt the warmth his his stomach. "I don't have to be up in the morning..." he said reaching for a pitcher full of Blue Lagoon and offering one of the straws to Kurt. "This could get messy."

"Santé," Kurt replied, and downed a shot as well. When Sebastian handed him a straw, he briefly hesitated. He'd only ever shared a drink that way with Mercedes, and Blaine. But the thought of Blaine made him feel rebellious, and he accepted the straw. "Messy is just what I need," he mumbled, and put his straw down in the drink.

Sebastian detected and hint of something in Kurt's voice but decided not to press. He didn't want another near argument or whatever it was that kept happening when Blaine was mentioned, so he let it pass and focused on making sure Kurt had a good night.

They drank their way through the pitcher and the mix of alcohol in his system caused a happy buzz to wash over him. A familiar song came on and he offered his hand to Kurt.

"Dance with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Kurt replied, letting Sebastian lead him to the dance floor.

The beat pumped the alcohol through his veins, and his hips found the rhythm easily, swinging from side to side. Others joined them quickly, but Kurt hardly noticed. He let himself go in the music, mouthing the lyrics, his eyes nearly closed. Whenever he did open them, he'd find Sebastian looking at him, dancing close by. With a smile on his face, Kurt ran his hands up and down his body, well-aware that months in the gym and professional dance classes stood between this night and that awkward shuffle in Scandals.

Sebastian had stepped up his game as well. And when had he unbuttoned the top half of his shirt, anyway? Kurt was sure he'd worn it buttoned up earlier. To catch up, Kurt followed suit, loosened his slim tie and popped the buttons on his shirt as well.

The way Kurt was moving was sinful and it was all Sebastian could do to not replace Kurt's hands with his own.

He watched with amazement as Kurt unpopped his shirt exposing pale flesh which contrasted with his black undershirt and Sebastian longed to touch. He swallowed. Two could play at that game.

He untucked his shirt from his jeans and ran his hand through his hair, letting other other hand run down his chest. He bent his knees and gave in to the beat of the music letting his hips roll in time.

Songs flowed seamlessly into each other, and Kurt gave his all. He wanted to dance it all away; the fights, the humiliation, the disappointment. It was like he only had this one chance to make it count, before he had to go home again.

He watched Sebastian unabashedly. If Blaine could look at other men, so could he. And Sebastian was definitely giving him something to look at. Kurt danced closer, matching his style and motion to Sebastian's so as to get close without bumping into him.

Sebastian noticed Kurt getting closer to him and to start with he kept trying to keep the distance but as the night wore on and the alcohol and music flowed in abundance his resolve was fading first.

Figuring he'd probably be going to hell anyway he decided to let his resolve go completely. Staring directly into Kurt's eyes he dropped to the floor, knees spread wide, he curved his body as he stood back up, sticking his as out behind him and stepped close to Kurt, closing the last bit of distance between them.

He reached for Kurt's hips and began to move them in time with the music, slowly at first to give Kurt time to pull away if he wanted to.

 _ _Now there was something he'd never seen the Warblers do__ , Kurt thought amused. __God, it was hot. The audience would probably have exploded.__

It wasn't until Sebastian put his hands on him that Kurt realized how starved for touch he was. It was almost like Sebastian's hands threw sparks. This, this was all he wanted, to feel appreciated, to be drawn in. To have someone who wanted him, instead of pushing him away. He closed his eyes with a sigh and let the music lead him. The alcohol in his blood was making him sway, and he put a hand on Sebastian's chest to steady himself. He could feel it rise and fall. Kurt opened his eyes, and swallowed. This close, he imagined he felt Sebastian's heart beat.

At Kurt's touch Sebastian closed his eyes and dropped his head forward to rest their foreheads together, his hands slid up to hold Kurt's waist under his undone shirt.

"Kurt." He whispered almost desperately, what was wrong with him? He was so far in over his head.

Kurt wasn't so drunk that he couldn't recognise the situation for what it was. He'd let it come this far, encouraged it even, but deep inside he knew he couldn't go through with it. He'd sworn to himself he'd never cheat, and even though Blaine had repeatedly accused him of doing just that, Kurt could honestly say he had never crossed that line. It was tempting to do it now. A part of him really wanted to. It seemed especially appropriate that it'd be Sebastian. It was with his arrival in their lives that it had all begun.

"I cant," he said hoarsely, and let his hand drop. A slow song had started playing. Kurt nodded at the bar. "Maybe we should cool down a little."

Sebastian squeezed Kurt briefly at his words and nodded, sucking in a deep breath and stepping away. "I get it...I'd never want to do something that would compromise you...I'm sorry." He shoved his hands into his pockets and smiled at Kurt warmly. "How about I make you my famous Smythe Spectacular?" He grinned.

Kurt smiled in relief. He hadn't been sure what Sebastian's reaction would be. His experiences with turning down Blaine's avances when he was intoxicated weren't exactly pretty.

"That sounds spectacular," he said. He took a seat at the bar. He still felt quite flushed, and hoped Sebastian's special drink had plenty of crushed ice in it. "You're a good dancer," he said, to fill the silence.

Sebastian smiled as he started mixing the drink. "Thanks...you're not so bad yourself...your moves have uh...definitely improved since high school." He chuckled. "You are full of surprises Kurt Hummel..."

Kurt rolled his eyes and shimmied his shoulders a little to mock his former go-to dance move. "It's easier here in New York," he admitted. "Especially in places like this."

It had a lot to do with Schue - and everyone else in Ohio, except maybe Finn, in the end- telling him to tone it down. Even Blaine... though those rules never seemed to apply to himself. The thought of his fiancé twisted something in his gut. To distract himself, Kurt picked up one of the remaining shot glasses. He licked his hand, sprinkled some salt on it, and took a slice of lime between his fingers.

"To New York!" he said, and took the shot.

Sebastian watched Kurt carefully, not too inebriated to notice that some was off.

"Kurt..." he started warily. "...is everything okay? You're knocking those shots back quicker than normal..."

Kurt's first instinct was to go into counter-attack. But he held himself back, knowing that it wasn't a real attack in the first place. So now what? The truth? The last time he tried that, it only made him feel worse. But something inside him nagged him to share it, to reassure himself that __he__ wasn't at fault. He wasn't, was he?

"Blaine and I had a fight today," he started, and shook his head a little. "Another one."

Sebastian bit his lip and surveyed Kurt. He didn't get it, Blaine clearly made him miserable and yet he was still with him?

But then who was he to judge...he'd only known them for a few months back in Ohio and the circumstances then were terrible. And now he and Kurt had only met a couple of weeks ago...they didn't know each other or anything really about each other's lives...but he couldn't help but be drawn to Kurt. There was something about him that made Sebastian to __want__ to get to know him...to protect him. Not that he couldn't handle himself but he shouldn't have to.

"What was the fight about?" He asked gently.

"A couple of days ago I walked in on him looking at porn on his laptop," Kurt said, then sighed. "So I asked him how long that had been going on, and if that was why we hadn't had sex in weeks. He got... very defensive."

Kurt paused. "It came up again today when I came home. He'd cooked dinner, and it was all...triple-fried, extra cheese...I don't even know what it was supposed to be under all that stuff. So I told him I couldn't eat it, and offered to get us a salad from the deli. He got angry and said I was manorexic, and all I did was work out, and show off my body to other guys-"

He broke off, knowing the last bit sounded a bit hollow considering the display on the dance floor just now.

"He meant at class," he added softly. "He doesn't know about the Tuesday nights. And then he somehow twisted everything around to say that I changed so much since Ohio that he felt more at ease jerking off to porn than being with me."

A lot more had been said, but Kurt wasn't sure he could bear to repeat it. Blaine had actually admitted he could only feel good in their relationship if he had the upper hand.

Sebastian swore under his breath and shook his head. "Kurt..." he started and shook his head again not wanting to over step and push Kurt away.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to look after yourself, or for expecting your partner to spend more time sexually with you that with himself..." _ _why the fuck are you still with him?__ He added in his head. "Does he attack you like that often?"

Kurt shrugged. "It's gotten worse since he moved to New York." He bit his lip. "I know he likes to show the world this super confident persona, but he's actually very insecure. It was easier for him to shine at Dalton. Until you came, he basically had no competition. Then at McKinley, he had to share the spotlight with Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, and the new kids later on. Here, the whole of NYADA is his competition."

He sighed. "Unfortunately he thinks I am against him too. Like I am getting good grades to spite him. Or that I deliberately let myself get kicked into the hospital just to look better than he."

"Wait...the hospital?" Sebastian asked urgently. "You were in the hospital?"

"A few weeks ago," Kurt answered. "I was coming from a club when I heard someone being called names. You know, nasty stuff. Stuff we've all heard before." He nodded at Sebastian and his co-workers. "I went to look, and these guys were beating up this kid, and I just-" He shrugged. "I went in to help, but they were a lot stronger than me so I ended up getting the shit kicked out of me. The kid got away, though."

Kurt hesitated to tell Sebastian the rest. He seemed really on edge. "I passed out at some point. Woke up in the hospital." He paused. "Someone at NYADA heard about it. It was a big deal for a week or so. Another thing Blaine couldn't share with me."

Sebastian walked briskly round to the other side of the bar and grabbed Kurt's shoulders shaking him slightly. "What the hell were you thinking?" He said in a panicked voice. "They could have killed you Kurt! Is that what those scrapes and cuts on your face were that first night you were in here? Residue from the flight?" He shook his head, the mix of alcohol in his system mixed with his heightened nerves to make him feel light headed. "Kurt..." he groaned sliding his hands down to grip Kurt's arms. "What the hell were you thinking?" He repeated, quieter this time.

Kurt stood his ground, though his pupils were blown wide and he studied Sebastian closely, ready to react. He relaxed a little when Sebastian took his hands. This was familiar territory. He didn't like it, but at least he could anticipate it. He'd seen this look in Blaine's eyes often enough, and in David's, right before they kissed him.

"That's what my father asked," he replied quietly. "The truth is, I wasn't. Thinking. I just didn't want that kid to be alone, like I was at his age."

Sebastian breathed out deeply trying to calm himself down, his slid his hands down to grab hold of Kurt's and squeezed them before dropping them and stepping away. He could see the fear in Kurt's eyes through his panic and that was enough to calm him down.

"Kurt." He whispered. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you." He swallowed. "I saw those marks and though that... _ _he'd__ done that to you...I didn't say anything because we'd just met and I didn't want to push...but...Jesus...you walked into a fight you knew you'd lose just so some other kid didn't get beat on?" He stepped forward again but slower this time, calculated so that Kurt could see him. "You're amazing." He whispered. "But you're not allowed to do that again...ok?"

For a split second, Kurt was disappointed when Sebastian stepped away. Then his rational mind corrected him; this was __good__ , he even offered an apology for personal boundaries breached. Kurt pushed it away. Now was not the time to evaluate how screwed-up his notion of passion was.

"You thought __Blaine__ had hit me like that?" Kurt asked, shocked. It did explain why Sebastian had spoken so harshly about his acceptance of the proposal. He shook his head. "No. He may have his... moments, but..." Without wanting to, Kurt remembered that night when Blaine, revved up by Sebastian, had held him down on the back seat of his car. "He's not like that," he said decisively. He offered Sebastian a small smile. "And don't worry. I think one cracked skull counts for enough good karma for a while."

"How can you joke Kurt?" Sebastian asked weakly. "Those guys could have killed you!...Wait...is that why you go to the gym and eat properly? You want to make yourself stronger...so you can defend yourself?"

Kurt smiled. "Well, that's a plus, yeah. But I also just kinda like having abs. I'm training to be a performer. My body is my instrument." He put a hand on Sebastian's arm. "Relax. I learned my lesson, ok? Next time I'll call 911."

"Now how about that special drink you were mixing? Is its speciality...melted ice?" he teased gently. The moment had passed, and he wanted to get back to enjoying his evening.

Sebastian was shaking violently from the pent up emotions of the last 10 minutes but at Kurt's touch he finally started to relax.

He huffed out a laugh at Kurt's teasing and smiled at him, tension almost gone.

"I'll have you know there are many drinks in the world made using melted ice." He said with a grin. "It's called water."

Kurt laughed. "Of course. Well, I could use some __water__ , too, I guess. I don't have an early shift tomorrow but I don't plan on spending the morning over my toilet bowl either."

Sebastian was still looking at him the way people had at NYADA after they found out, and it was a bit unsettling. Kurt didn't think of himself as some kind of hero. More like a guy with too little care for himself to stop and consider the consequences.

"Come on, hit me up with the Smythe Spectacular," he encouraged Sebastian.

Sebastian grinned it was the first time he'd heard Kurt laugh properly and it was sound that went right through him, it was enough to settle his anxiety completely.

"Alright...have a seat."

He made his way back round the bar and began mixing the drink. Once done he poured it into two glasses and handed one to Kurt. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Kurt sipped it carefully, licking his lips, and waiting for the taste to unfold. "I like it," he said, taking another sip. "Aniseed?"

He hoped Sebastian wouldn't treat him differently now. Kurt felt a bit better, knowing that Sebastian agreed with him about the fight with Blaine, but it had come at the price of divulging a lot of his private life. And what he did really know about Sebastian?

Sebastian watched a Kurt take a sip and was pleased at his response. "Yep...glad you like it."

They drank their drinks in companionable silence and Sebastian finally started to feel the effects of the evening. His eyes started to blur around the edges and his body felt lax.

"Let's dance again?" He offered as the music changed again.

"Yes," Kurt agreed. "Dancing is... good." He slid off his stool. The floor swayed a little, like on a ship, but it stopped after a few seconds and Kurt found his footing.

An old pop song was playing, and Kurt grinned. It sounded like something they covered in Glee club. He tried to remember a few steps. What was that spin Sam had shown them back then?

Sebastian followed Kurt back out onto the dance floor a little bit more steady on his feet than Kurt was but he too was feeling the effect of the last few hours of drinking.

He watched almost as if in slow motion as Kurt span around, saw as he lost his balance and started tumbling towards the floor.

Sebastian lunged forward to steady him but stumbled under Kurt's weight and then fell into a heap on the floor with Sebastian pinning Kurt to the floor in a very compromising position.

Kurt grunted with the impact. For a moment, he wasn't sure where he was or why he got there. At the feel of a warm body on top of his, realisation hit. He stared up at Sebastian. "Hey," he said sheepishly.

He was dimly aware of some people around him applauding and whistling, but made no move to rise. He couldn't have if he wanted to.

Sebastian froze and stared down at Kurt "Hey." He said quietly, unable to stop staring at him.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably under him and it was then that he realised when his hand had fallen and he sprang up quickly blushing.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He stammered. "I saw you fall and thought I could catch you...I'm normally steadier on my feet."

He offered Kurt a hand to help him up.

Kurt followed Sebastian's eyes to his hand, and licked his lips. "That's...okay," he mumbled, and scrambled up.

He brushed himself off, avoiding the looks of his brand new colleagues. Great first impression! Well, second- but still.

"Thank you for trying, though. I think your spectacular drink both did us in." Kurt offered him a smile.

A slower song started playing. "Another try?" Kurt offered Sebastian his hand.

Sebastian chuckled awkwardly and flared at a couple of their colleagues who were leering at them.

He chuckled at Kurt's words and smiled back at him.

Trying to compose himself he took Kurt's hand and pulled him closer. He kept hold of Kurt's hand and slid his free one round to settle on the small of Kurt's back.

"Can't believe it's only been two weeks since that first night here." He said quietly, his voice slightly slurred.

"I know," Kurt replied. "You are a game-changer, Sebastian Smythe. Just like last time." He sighed and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Only nicer."

Sebastian smiled and tipped his head against the side of Kurt's.

"A game changer huh?" He tried to play it off cool but his brain started whirling, __what does that mean?__ he asked himself. "How so?"

"I mean, you turn my life upside down. Here I am, a new job, new people...a new friend." Kurt paused, swaying with the music. He was getting drowsy, dreamlike. "And last time...oh boy." He chuckled softly. "A few words with you, and Blaine had only one thing left on his mind... ready or not."

Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled, subconsciously holing Kurt tighter. "Glad I can be of service...now." He trailed off. Hating the idea that Kurt may have been pushed to have sex before he was really ready.

Suddenly, Kurt felt something vibrate between them. It took him a moment - and a few rings- to realise it was his phone. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, that's me," he said, letting go of Sebastian to reach into his tight jeans and pull out his phone. Of course. Blaine.

Kurt looked at Sebastian. The reality of what they'd been doing hit him, and he had to turn away to take the call.

"Hey. Still at work. It's...an after-party. No, employees only. I'll be home soon." He glanced over his shoulder, his face falling a bit. "No, I'm not angry anymore. Ok. Bye."

The vibration from Kurt's phone popped the bubble Sebastian had let himself be cocooned in and brought him crashing back to reality.

As Kurt turned away to answer his phone Sebastian stepped away and folded his arms over his chest awkwardly.

Kurt glanced back and him and he smiled sadly.

"Is it time to turn back into a pumpkin?" He asked in an attempt at humour as Kurt hung up and turned back round.

Kurt pressed his lips together in a thin smile and nodded.

He didn't want to leave. The club was a safe haven full of people who accepted him. And Sebastian...In two weeks, he'd shown more care, concern and genuine interest in him than Blaine had in months. It felt wrong, like it was too good to be true. Blaine had been caring and concerned at first as well. Was this the way Dalton boys courted?

It didn't matter - he wasn't, couldn't be, available for courtship.

"Thank you," Kurt said. "For all of this. I'll see you on Tuesday."

Sebastian nodded and smiled. "Any time! Congrats on surviving your first night!" He said, guiding Kurt back over to the bar. He reached behind and handed Kurt his jacket.

"Have a good weekend."

* * *

 **A/N2:**...yeah. It's pretty bad, isn't it? :D But we'd just met, and we were just writing for ourselves after years of writer's block… it took a bit until we found our voices. We slowed this down A LOT, and decided to make Sebastian fall first, and have Kurt be unaware of it longer...and then, 8 chapters became 51! (see what we meant when we said editing takes a lot longer than the writing? ;) )


	2. Marvin

**A/N:** At Ethel's funeral, we had Marvin promise he'd be at Kurt's first show. We were going to include that, and then decided it worked better to focus on Kurt and Sebastian at the premiere.

* * *

Kurt walked into the foyer with a group of co-stars. His hair was damp, his face pink and freshly scrubbed, but he had donned his black and white striped pants and a purple jacket, just in case. Personally, he felt like nothing took away the magic of a good show like seeing its stars walk out of the theatre in sweatpants.

He exchanged air-kisses with the others, and they went their separate ways. Kurt saw Sebastian from across the foyer and smiled. Before he could go to him, an old friend stepped between them. He was accompanied by a little greying lady, who was holding a huge bouquet of pink tulips. They both looked their Sunday best.

"Hey kiddo," the elderly gentleman said.

"Marvin!" Kurt let out in surprise. He gasped and put a hand over his heart. "Annette!"

He'd left a message on Marvin's machine when he got the part, but he hadn't thought they'd actually come.

"Hello Kurt," Ethel's sister said. "Congratulations. You were wonderful!" She offered him the flowers.

"Hope you like pink, Nettie picked them," Marvin added, rolling his eyes a little. "I told her guys don't like pink but does she ever listen?"

"Everyone likes pink, Marv. And they were Ethel's favourites, she'd wanted to be here too."

Kurt nodded and beamed at them. He took the bouquet, feeling too moved to say anything.

"You did a great job, Kurt," Marvin said. "It was a real treat."

"Thank you," Kurt said softly. "I don't know what to say...it means a lot to me that you came."

"Wouldn't have missed it," Marvin replied. "How are you, Kurt? Are you happy?"

Kurt swallowed and glanced over their heads at Sebastian, who was awaiting his turn patiently. "I am," he said honestly. "I have a new job and I broke up with Blaine…"

"Ha! Good. I never liked that little _pisher_. I can say that now, right?" Marvin said.

" _Marv_ ," Annette chided, shaking her head. "Are you seeing someone else?"

"Yes," Kurt said, smiling softly.

"That lovely young man who brought a rose for Ethel?" Annette asked kindly.

Kurt nodded.

"Ah, I thought so," Marvin said. "He sat in front of us. He was quite loud, you know." He had a teasing glint in his eyes.

"And he's very __tall__ ," Annette added. "Marv and I had to switch seats otherwise I wouldn't have seen a thing!" She winked at Kurt. "But you know what they say about tall men..."

Kurt blushed, not sure what to say. He focused back on them. "How are __you__ holding up, Marvin?" he asked carefully.

Marvin shrugged. "I do ok. There's this gal at bingo who's making eyes at me but I gotta say, Kurt - she's no Ethel, you know? So I'm only __low-key interested__ , as you kids say. Of course Nettie would love to have me out of her hair-"

"Oh, shut up, Marv. You know I like having you come around," Annette protested.

"Yeah, she likes cooking, I like eating. It works," Marvin said.

Kurt chuckled.

"Anyway, we know there's more people here who want to talk to you," Marvin said, nodding his head towards where Sebastian stood and giving Kurt a sly smile, "so we're gonna get ourselves a cab home. Oh! But before I forget-" Marvin leaned a little closer and patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"Our whole bingo group is coming on the Sunday Matinee, so you might wanna tell the bistro to stock up on some soft Pretzels or something."

"Marv bullied them all into it," Annette added, grinning.

"I did __not__! All I said was that it was Ethel's last wish. You should have seen those faces, eh he he he." He winked at Kurt. "If life deals you tragedies, you might as well use them to your advantage. Remember that, my boy."

Kurt felt caught somewhere between a laugh and a sob, but he nodded. "Thank you."

He shook Marvin's hand and accepted a hug from Annette, and walked them to the door of the theatre, where Sebastian stood.

Sebastian held his arms out to Kurt as he approached and enveloped him into a hug, picking him up and swinging him round a little. Kurt knew Marvin and Annette were probably watching them but he had nothing to hide. He kissed Sebastian's lips.

"That was amazing baby," Sebastian said, holding Kurt tight. "You were incredible!"


	3. Let's Talk About Sex Baby (extra)

**Summary:** The part we cut from ch 46 ' _Let's Talk About Sex Baby'_...where they do a little more than talk about it. (NC17)

 **A/N:** Cut for length (pun intended) and because this sex scene didn't add anything to the plot. (And PWP makes JWM uncomfortable ;) But- we did say we'd put it in the Outtakes, so if this is your thing, here you are!

* * *

"Maybe we should close the blinds," Kurt suggested. "I don't _always_ need an audience."

Sebastian chuckled and stopped his ministrations to sit back at look at Kurt, who was already looking a little unkempt. Sebastian stood up. He backed away from Kurt, holding his gaze, and tugged his own t-shirt off over his head. He let it fall to the floor.

He then unbuckled his jeans and let them fall open. He quickly shut the blinds and walked back over to Kurt, straddling his lap again and kissing him hard, his hands burying themselves in Kurt's hair.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous babe," he whispered, bending down to kiss Kurt.

"Careful," Kurt whispered. "Keep saying that and I might start to believe it..."

"Then I'll keep saying it," Sebastian promised.

Sebastian's passion emboldened Kurt. He slipped his hands in the back of Sebastian's underwear, massaging his ass and brushing his fingertips over the cleft. "I really want you," he whispered. "Like this." He thrust up against Sebastian.

Sebastian grinned as he felt Kurt press up against him and closed his eyes, grinding down into Kurt's touch.

"Fuck yes," he whispered. Kurt's confidence about asking for what he wanted had grown considerably in the month since they had started sleeping together and it was a massive turn on for Sebastian. "You can have me anyway you want babe...but we need to get rid of these jeans first." They were both still half dressed.

Kurt grinned. "True." He reached between them for Sebastian's phone and tapped one of the playlists. A mid-tempo song started playing. "Go ahead," Kurt said playfully, sitting back and nodding at Sebastian's jeans. They might as well multitask a little and listen to some music in the background; maybe they'd find the right song while they were at it.

Sebastian grinned and slid off of Kurt's lap again. He started gyrating his hips in time to the music, putting his years of dancing to use. He turned around so that he had his back to Kurt and dropped into a squat before rolling out of it to stand up again, arching his back and pressing his ass back so that it was on full display.

He slowly started to peel his jeans down, looking coyly over his shoulder at Kurt. He felt something pull low in his belly at the look of pure desire on Kurt's face, his pupils blown so wide that the usual bright blue had turned a deep indigo.

"Like what you see babe?"

Kurt nodded wordlessly, his hair flopping down into his face. "Yes," he added, remembering what Sebastian had said about being vocal, "Oh yes..."

He made quick work of his own jeans; a little less erotic, but effective. He kept his eyes on Sebastian all the time. The way he moved...he had definitely picked up some moves from Sam.

Sebastian grinned and stood back up, turning to help Kurt relieve himself of his jeans and briefs.

He sunk to his knees in between Kurt's legs and wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's erection, pumping his fist a few times before bending down to lick over head. He teased the sensitive skin under the ridge before running the flat of his tongue from base to tip.

He would never get tired of this. He loved the act of giving head just as much as he liked receiving it. There was something so primal about the act that did it for him, and the fact that he could pull exquisite sounds from Kurt.

He was really starting to learn what his boyfriend liked now, and used it to his advantage. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked for a moment before sinking all the way down in one fell swoop.

Kurt let out a drawn-out moan, winding his fingers into Sebastian's hair. The things Sebastian could do with his mouth almost made him forget everything around him. But today he wanted more. He took a deep breath and gently urged him to come up.

"I...I _do_ like this, but, I thought maybe...you'd like to ride me."

It had taken him a while to find the courage to tell Sebastian what he wanted, but he was beginning to experiment with it. He didn't lack imagination, just practical vocabulary.

On cue, Sebastian's phone started playing _Pony_ and Kurt laughed, shaking his head. Was that thing voice activated or what?

Sebastian grinned. "Oh, I do," he reassured Kurt, chuckling at the humour of the song change. "And I _will_ ride you, like a fucking pony...but I wanna warm up a bit first...maybe you could pass me the lube?" He winked and nodded to the draw of the cabinet next to the sofa. They'd started leaving little bottles of the stuff around each of their apartments for times just like this.

"Oh! Yes, of course," Kurt said quickly, reaching for it. He was about to hand it over when he changed his mind. "Maybe I can do it?" he offered, swallowing away his inhibitions. The anticipation was making his mouth go dry.

Sebastian grinned and nodded eagerly. He pulled back and stood up.

"Lie down along the sofa," Sebastian said softly.

Kurt moved as Sebastian instructed, propping his shoulders up on the arm. Once he was comfy Sebastian straddled Kurt again, facing his feet. He shuffled back so that he could get at his dick again and sunk his mouth back down around it.

Kurt moaned at the sensation and then again at the sight of Sebastian's ass in front of him. It really was quite a sight, and he lost focus for a moment until he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He smoothed his hands over the globes of Sebastian's cheeks, enjoying the way Sebastian pressed back into the touch whimpering.

A sudden thought came to Kurt and he decided to test it out, figuring that if Sebastian didn't like it, he'd soon let him know. Kurt smoothed his hands over Sebastian's cheeks again before raising his right hand and bringing his palm back down lightly.

Sebastian startled a little and then let out a needy moan around Kurt's dick, which sent waves of pleasure through Kurt's body. Sebastian was pressing back into Kurt's hand and Kurt slapped him again, trying a little more force,. The effect was instantaneous.

"Fuck, _Kurt_." Sebastian moaned, pulling off for a moment. He pressed his forehead into Kurt's thigh and pushed back unashamedly into Kurt's hands. "Finger me, _please,"_ he sighed.

"Yes," Kurt promised, quickly coating his fingers in lube. Hearing Sebastian so undone by something _he_ was doing was incredibly arousing. He rubbed the tip of his middle finger over Sebastian's entrance, and pushed his finger inside just as Sebastian took him into his mouth again, mimicking the push and pull Sebastian was giving him.

He started moving faster, letting Sebastian's encouragements guide him. He added a second and a third finger, feeling how eagerly Sebastian accomodated him. He started thrusting on both sides, lifting his hips and pushing his fingers in. It was getting hard to remember they wanted to follow this up with something else.

Sebastian' stopped moving and closed his eyes, getting lost of the feeling of being surrounded and filled by Kurt. He relaxed his jaw and fought the natural gag reflex as Kurt thrust up into his mouth, taking everything he was given.

Kurt curled his fingers inside of him to massage his prostate and Sebastian saw stars. He pulled off of Kurt and gasped. "Sit up," he said brokenly. Every nerve ending in his body felt electrified.

He waited until Kurt got back into his previous position in the middle of the sofa, his feet on the floor, before climbing into his boyfriend's lap. He raised himself up on his knees. Kurt coated himself with lube. Sebastian settled back, Kurt guiding him down.

Sebastian bit his lip to suppress the needy whine that wanted to escape at the blunt pressure as he sunk himself down around Kurt and he kissed Kurt messily, hands buried into his thick brown hair.

Kurt lifted Sebastian up and pushed him back down, setting a slow, dragging tempo. It felt incredible. Sebastian was swiveling his hips, slowly rocking into him, and Kurt could feel his muscles move under his hands. He ran his hands up Sebastian's back.

"Let me hear you," Kurt whispered hoarsely against Sebastian's lips, and continued his kisses down the side of Sebastian's face, reaching his earlobe and sucking it into his mouth.

Sebastian whimpered and moaned softly as he rose and fell in Kurt's lap, creating a steady rhythm.

"God Kurt you make me feel so good," he moaned. "I love feeling you inside me."

His hands moved to grip the back of the sofa, giving himself more leverage as he rose up and slammed himself back down onto Kurt hard. The movement created stars in his vision and he moaned loudly, doing it again.

Kurt let his head fall back against the couch and he gave in to the sensations. His hips were moving of their own accord, baser instincts taking over. He met Sebastian with upward thrusts, gripping his hips tightly. He had never imagined himself doing this, but now that he _could_ , he wanted it again and again.

He felt himself getting close, and sat up, urging Sebastian to hold still and let his hips set the pace, moving faster and faster until his heartbeat struggled to keep up.

"Oh god, Bas," he let out, panting. He pushed in once more and then held Sebastian in place, their hips flush together, feeling the waves of his orgasm hit. He closed one of his hands over Sebastian's erection and started pumping it firmly to bring him off too.

Sebastian held on to the back of the sofa, his head thrown back and a stream of moans falling from his mouth ' _Oh Kurt,don't stop, please don't stop...',_ he whispered in French, finally spilling his orgasm over Kurt's fist.

He continued to rock in Kurt's lap as wave after wave crashed over him until Kurt winced from oversensitivity beneath him and he stilled, falling forwards to kiss his boyfriend. Their lips moved together sloppily, tongues massaging against one another as they held each other close.

"Damn babe." Sebastian panted. "That was amazing."


	4. Bye Bye Blainers

**A/N:** A drafted show-down between Blaine and Madame Tibideaux. This would have been set between the fight at Satire (ch 47) and the boys' trip to Ohio (ch 49). We decided to cut it because the Evil Prawn had too much attention already, and we chose a different way of saying adieu to him which will come up in _Glad You Stayed_.

* * *

Blaine walked down the hallway of NYADA, making his way to the Dean, keeping his head down and avoiding people's curious looks. His nose was still swollen and had turned a hideous shade of purple. He had gone to see a doctor the morning after the fight, but she had said they couldn't do anything until the swelling had gone down. She also said it didn't look like it needed setting and he should just wait it out - what a quack. Blaine would be getting a second opinion later that day, a male doctor's (preferably attractive). He would not accept being disfigured for life by that tramp Sebastian Smythe.

The whole ordeal had put him in an awful mood. On top of that, he had to go see Madame Tibideaux. He expected it to be about the complaint he had filed about the stage combat trainer, Mr Hura. Blaine hadn't forgotten how hostile the man had been towards him, and how he had allowed his students to bully him.

Blaine knocked once and opened the door of the Dean's office right away.

Madam Tibideaux looked up from her notebook in annoyance at the sound of the door opening. If there was one thing she hated - actually there were a few things - but what she _ _really__ hated, was people that showed no respect.

At the sight of the young man standing in her doorway she sighed.

"Hello, Mr Anderson...by all means do come in," she said sarcastically. "Have a seat."

Blaine walked in and sat down, crossing his legs and making himself comfortable. Mr Hura was gonna get it. Blaine hoped the man would be fired. He'd seen him on his way to the Dean, and had already informed him of his impending fate.

"Mr Anderson, in all my years of teaching here, I have never-"

Blaine stopped listening. He'd heard the accolades before. Yeah yeah, NYADA had never seen such talent, June Dolloway was right, blabla. Instead, he thought about Kurt, and how sorry he'd be once Mr Hura was gone and his TA job fell flat. He smirked at the thought.

"Did you hear what I just said, Mr Anderson?" Madame Tibideaux asked sharply.

"Uh...what?" Blaine stuttered.

Carmen looked down at the boy in front of her, her gaze taking on a steely expression.

Blaine saw the look in the Dean's eyes change and he swallowed, frowning a little in confusion.

"I said," Madame Tibideaux said slowly, "that in all my years of teaching, I have __never__ met a NYADA student with such a __disgraceful__ attitude."

Blaine mouth dropped open in shock.

"You are lazy, arrogant, selfish and have about as much technical talent as that cactus," she continued, indicating to the small potted cactus on her desk.

"B-"

"Your teachers have informed me, that since the beginning of January, you have not attended a __single__ class...what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I...well..." Blaine started, not really sure what to say. He'd been __busy.__ He'd been in L.A. and in Lima, all because Kurt wouldn't... _ _Kurt__. Suddenly, Blaine saw his way out of this mess.

"If I may tell you a personal story, Madame Tibideaux," he said humbly, "Early January my...fiancé, the love of my life...my soulmate! left me out of the blue. I...had a very hard time coping with that. I needed the support of my family." He paused, giving her what he hoped was a vulnerable, bashful look.

"After that, I tried to return to NYADA, but _ _Kurt__...he was overly hostile. He and his __friends__ from Mr Hura's class threatened me. I was afraid-" He batted his eyes at the Dean. "Kurt Hummel is a lot stronger than he looks. He works out __all__ the time and he keeps these ninja weapons in his house - our house! That he just kicked me out of. Yeah. And this-"

He gestured at his face. "His new boyfriend did that. Or maybe it was his __pimp__. Kurt works at an adult club now, he's basically a wh-" He broke off as Madame Tibideaux raised her hand.

"That is enough, Mr Anderson," she continued. "Mr Hura has informed me of the incidents that have occurred in his class and forgive me, but I believe __his__ account of the story over yours. Especially as he has more than five eye witnesses, excluding Mister Hummel himself."

Blaine opened his mouth furiously, but was silenced by Madame Tibideaux standing up and towering over him.

"We could have had this discussion earlier, had you attended any classes or indeed, had been present on campus at all. I may have been inclined to listen to your side of the story - __back in January.__ But as you failed to attend any lessons or present a valid case for yourself, I have gathered information from the sources I previously mentioned. As I understand it; __you__ cornered Mr Hummel after his class - trying to get him to share his performance at the Winter Showcase with you. When he refused, you got angry and tried to attack __him.__ "

"That's...thats __not__ what happened. Look at my nose!"

"A vast improvement if I may say so," she said coldly.

"I can't believe you're giving Kurt special treatment! Again!"

"Mr Hummel has worked extremely hard to get where he is now and he deserves every ounce of success that he has achieved."

Blaine sat up. "But June Dolloway chose me! __Me!__ Not __Kurt__."

Madame Tibideaux briefly closed her eyes. When she opened them again, even Blaine could see his words weren't working.

"NYADA only accepts twenty students a year. The board made a grave mistake accepting you. You take away opportunities from other students and parade around as if you own the place. Your teachers have informed me that you have failed every single one of your classes this year, and as such, you are not invited back to attend NYADA next semester. And no amount of your parents' money will change that."

"I...I don't understand..."

"What do you not understand, Mr Anderson? Did you really think that you could miss an entire semester of school and still make it through to next year?"

"B-"

"You have not shown any growth, either in talent or as a person, since joining this school. After two years here, you are __still__ in the lowest level classes and have failed all of your practical exams...Third year students are expected to take on more responsibility, either via auditioning for parts or finding other extra curricular work away from school."

"But __Kurt__!"

"Mr Hummel is a fine example of what a NYADA student should be. He works hard in class, puts in extra hours to hone his skills, has an internship _ _and__ a paying job. He already successfully landed his first leading role in a musical. And I believe Mr Hura has actually appointed him as his TA next year." She looked at Blaine and sighed exasperatedly.

"Our job at this school is to teach you all the skills needed to succeed in the world of musical theatre. I do not believe that you are ready, nor will you __ever__ be ready to cope with the demands of the industry. Letting you go now is a kindness. Good day, Mr Anderson." She gave him a brief nod and sat back down in her chair, turning her eyes back to the paperwork on her desk.

 _ _A kindness?__ She was ruining everything!

"You can't..."

"I think you'll find, Mr Anderson, that as the Dean of this college I __can__ ," Madame Tibideaux replied without looking up.

"My parents will hear of this!" Blaine threatened, getting up from his seat to look down on her.

Slowly, Madame Tibideaux raised her head again. "I'm sure they will," shereplied, looking unconcerned. "But luckily they are not the only benefactors of this institution." She gestured at the door in a subtle shooing motion.

Blaine narrowed his eyes, spun around, and stomped out - only to nearly run in to Tim, Nick and Georgio.

"Alright, Anderson?" Tim asked, grinning. "Mr Hura said you might need an escort off the premises."

Blaine looked up at the three men, all towering over him.

"I'm fine, thank you," he said stiffly, trying to walk passed them.

"Yes well...I think we'll accompany you regardless," Nick said, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Blaine spat as the three boys turned and started waking him down the corridor. "I will sue each and every one of your asses."

"On what grounds? You have shown violent tendencies in the past and we have been asked by the school to ensure you leave without causing any harm to another student. And we are all prepared to testify against you," Georgio replied calmly.

Blaine scowled and tightened his bag over his shoulder. He was __fuming__. They couldn't do this to him!

The further they went, the more students came and watched him. He might as well have been walking down from the Citadel naked for the way it felt. Blaine __knew__ Kurt's bodyguards (lovers?) were taking him the longest possible route off campus. When they passed the dance hall, the stereo inside was loudly playing __Loser__ by Beck. He __knew__ it was Ms July. She'd always treated him unfairly.  
The only one conspicuously missing was Kurt. Probably too busy __working__. Blaine ignored all the phones pointed at his face, and tried to think of ways to make him pay.

* * *

 **A/N2** : The further the situation slips out of Blaine's hands, the further his internal makes us feel like he's only a heartbeat away from showing up to NYADA with a shotgun. This is definitely not the story we want to tell- another reason we cut this chapter from the story.


	5. Hungry Eyes

**A/N:** In draft #1, Kurt broke up with Blaine at Satire after Exes and Ohs, then set Blaine an ultimatum to get his stuff out of the apartment. He invited friends from NYADA, Vogue and Satire to a housewarming party. The most jarring difference here is the lack of Alice, Steph, Alex and Brody...who were not in draft #1 at all.

Kurt's hostility towards Georgio can be explained as he originally flirted heavily with Sebastian at Satire (and not with Sam).

A long, slightly convoluted chapter of mixed emotions, surprise songs and finally, Kurtbastian...with (hopefully) a few hilarious bits in between!

* * *

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to charge you for this," the landlady said as she inspected the lock of Kurt's apartment. "If you give someone a key without adding them to the lease, it's basically like losing it. Our insurance doesn't cover loss."

"I understand," Kurt said. "That's okay." He wouldn't be making __that__ mistake again. He watched with a grim satisfaction as she picked her tools and started taking apart the lock to replace the cylinder.

As was to be expected, Blaine had not cleared out his things, nor left his key like Kurt had asked. It was a small mercy that he wasn't home when Kurt and Sebastian came to check. Kurt had forewarned his friends - his new friends from New York- that if they wanted to come to his housewarming party, they might be called upon to help Blaine move out, and now he sent messages out calling in the troops.

They had spent the afternoon packing Blaine's things. Kurt had already called a local shelter that they were free to collect anything that was left by Saturday morning. If Blaine didn't pick it up, it would be gone.

He wanted none of it. He might be able to sell or pawn some items, but that meant spending time on it, and he just wanted to be done. If any of his friends wanted something, they were welcome to it, but most of Blaine's things were... acquired taste. Sebastian had made a game out of picking the worst items and making fun of them, and it helped.

Still, Kurt wasn't feeling very festive just yet. It was still his life they were picking apart. Hopefully that would change when everyone got there.

"Alright. If you sign here, you get a new set of keys." The landlady looked from Kurt to Sebastian, clearly unsure if she should offer them both a new key.

"Just me for now," Kurt said, offering Sebastian a bashful look. He wouldn't mind if Sebastian had a key, but he doubted his friend needed the responsibility of being on the lease.

Sebastian stood slightly awkwardly when the landlady offered Kurt his new keys. His brain kept repeating Kurt's words in his head "Just me for now...for now...for now." Did that mean he might get a key one day?

He didn't get long to ponder that thought though as the landlady was quickly leaving and Kurt was turning to him.

"So," Sebastian said slightly forced, still trying to ignore the tirade of questions swimming around his head. "What's first, boss?"

Kurt looked around. "Wait for the others, I guess." He checked his phone. A few messages from Danny, Marc and Terry, that they were on their way. The same from his friends from NYADA. Kurt had secretly hoped Georgio couldn't make it, but he had accepted as well. However, the more people that came, the sooner he'd get Blaine's things and the excess furniture out of his place.

His place. It wasn't much, but it would be his. He still missed the loft, but he wouldn't have been able to afford it on his own. When Rachel and Santana moved out, he had to give it up.

The doorbell rang, and Kurt opened it. Their Satire colleagues grinned at him from behind two crates of beer. Terry was also holding a paper bag that looked suspiciously like it held at least 4 bottles of something stronger. With everything Kurt and Sebastian had already brought, that would make for a lively party later on.

"He didn't show up yet, right?" Terry asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Not yet. He might. But he won't get far." He jingled his new keys in his hand. "Come in, come in."

As he was about to close the door, he could hear his other friends coming up the stairs.

Sebastian greeted their colleagues warmly and helped relieve them of their burdens. The bottles in Terry's bag jingled loudly as Sebastian took the bag off him. He looked inside and saw a bottle each of Vodka, Gin, Whiskey and Tequila.

"Terrance, are you trying to give everyone alcohol poisoning?" Sebastian joked as he set the bottles down on the kitchen side.

"Hey, it's not a party without hard liquor and I think our boy Kurt may need it." They both glanced over at Kurt, who was greeting the NYADA boys and some others that Sebastian assumed were from Vogue.

Sebastian walked over to Kurt and the group and greeted everyone warmly. Georgio looked pleased to see Sebastian and Sebastian smiled at him. In the light of day, Sebastian mused that maybe the guy wasn't his type after all.

"Straight to work then?" he asked Kurt.

"Yes," Kurt said. "The sooner we get this over with, the better. Maybe we get the furniture first and then just pile the boxes on top so they're not directly on the ground. If the shelter can use that stuff, they'd prefer it dry."

He assigned the pieces to the helpers present, and included himself for the team that took the heaviest item: their three-person couch. They lead the way, carefully manoeuvring it around the corners of the narrow staircase and out into the street. It started to drizzle. So much for keeping the clothes dry. But it couldn't be helped- Kurt was not chickening out now.

"Just put it down here, I got permission from the landlady. If no one wants it, trash will pick it up by Monday." Kurt looked down on the couch with a vengeance. He wanted it gone. He wanted every piece of furniture that they had ever had sex on gone. It was irrational and ridiculous, but he didn't care. The next team would take out his mattress- a new one had been delivered that morning.

The furniture went fast, and the boxes were next. Kurt's heart felt lighter and lighter with every bit of floor that was uncovered, every bit of space that appeared in the overly cluttered place. Kurt recognised it for what it was. It was a cleanse.

He was just back upstairs to take one of the last boxes out, when the group of movers made way for someone new, bearing a bouquet of flowers.

"Sam?" Kurt asked incredulously. Had Blaine actually sent his bff to apologize for him?

At the sounds of the name, Sebastian looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway. He crossed the room to stand next to Kurt protectively.

"Uh..." Sam stammered awkwardly. "I just wanted to come here and apologise...for everything." He shuffled from foot to foot. "I bought you these." He handed them over. "And I came to warn you that Blaine's coming...with an entourage...and they're going to sing to you...a really inappropriate song. And I wanted to come and tell you that I had nothing to do with it."

Kurt accepted the flowers, but froze at Sam's words. Blaine was __what__?

"I should have known," he said quietly. "I should have __known__ he'd try something! Does he think we're still in high school?!"

Sam flinched, and Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault."

Kurt hesitated. "It's not... _ _Come What May__ , is it?"

Kurt wasn't sure his heart could take it if it was.

Sam shook his head, looking down at his shoes.

"You know what? I don't even care," Kurt decided. "He's not coming in anyway. He can do what he wants outside. It's a free country." He looked at Sebastian. "A country in which I am free to call the police and get a restraining order."

Sebastian scowled at the knowledge that Blaine was on his way and was planning some elaborate display. He felt Kurt tense beside him and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"He may have a couple of cronies with him, Kurt, but you've got all of us!" He indicated at everyone around the apartment.

"What's going on?" Terry asked, walking over to them.

"Anderson is on his way with the notion of singing to Kurt."

"He's got another thing coming to him then doesn't he?" Terry said cracking his knuckles. "Don't worry kid, we'll get rid of him."

Kurt nodded. It had all been too easy anyway. Putting Blaine's stuff outside without confrontation...of course that had been too good to be true.

"Thank you for warning me, Sam," Kurt said. "Do you want to come in? We're about to have a little party."

Sam looked at Terry a little apprehensive, but came in anyway. Kurt suspected he wanted to prove that he was on Kurt's side now.

Kurt walked over to the window facing the street. If Blaine arrived, they'd know soon enough.

Despite everyone who was there for him, Kurt suddenly felt...alone. A small voice inside of him whispered: __What if they take his side?__

It had happened before, with people he had thought were his friends. But that was school, he told himself sternly. This was real life, and his new friends were all adults. Surely they wouldn't...?

Kurt pushed that thought down. Sebastian wouldn't do that to him. He was just going to have to trust in him. But what if Blaine actually swayed _ _him__? That had happened before too.

Kurt noticed Sebastian had followed him.

"I don't want this," he confessed quietly. "Please don't leave me alone with him."

Sebastian placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders and stood behind him, both of them looking out of the window.

Sebastian really couldn't believe the nerve of Blaine, trying to ambush Kurt like this and thinking that by using his friends as well that they'd be able to manipulate him into giving in and going back to Blaine.

He slid his hands down Kurt's arms and around his frame, wishing it was enough to protect him from what was about to happen.

"I promise, Kurt," he whispered, holding Kurt close. "As long as I'm around, you'll never have to be alone with him again."

"When he starts, and you notice I'm being... _ _blainewashed__..." Kurt said, clasping his hands over Sebastian's, holding him in the embrace. "...just...I don't know. Punch me in the face or something." He chuckled mirthlessly. "I __really__ don't want to take him back. But I remember saying that several times in the past and yet...it always happened somehow. It's like when it comes to him, I don't trust myself."

Sebastian squeezed Kurt's hands reassuringly. "I promise I will not let you be sucked back into the Blaine vortex...though I hope it won't come to physical violence." He chuckled.

"Those were the last of the boxes," Nick said, coming up to the window. He looked at the two of them for a moment, the way they were intertwined, and offered Sebastian a smile. "Is there something else you want us to do, Kurt?"

Kurt straightened his back, raised his chin, and let go of Sebastian's hands.

"Yes. Let's get this party started."

He wasn't going to wait for Blaine to arrive. He had planned to have fun with his friends, and nothing was going to stop him.

"Think we can do that!" Sebastian said with a grin.

It didn't take long for the party to get going. The music was cranked up, alcohol was flowing and someone was ordering pizza. Sebastian could tell that Kurt was trying to play the perfect host but his anxiety was getting the better of him.

Sebastian stuck close to Kurt as much as he could and kept him in sight at all times.

The party had been going strong for just over an hour when Sebastian saw Kurt freeze and stare at his phone that was ringing and a very familiar face was displayed on the screen. He instinctively grabbed Kurt's hand for support and squeezed it.

Kurt motioned for someone to turn the music down. He squeezed Sebastian's hand and took the call.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm having a party." Kurt looked at his friends, and a few of them whooped and clinked their beer bottles together. Kurt smiled. He knew they were providing the background noise on purpose.

" _ _No__ , that's because I had the locks changed." Several of his friends cheered and applauded. "Your stuff's in the alley."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, you __can't__ come up. You can say whatever you have to say from down there."

He hung up. "Okay," he announced. "It's showtime."

"Then let's give him a show!" Danny said, and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Nick cheered and followed suit.

Kurt laughed. "Let's not over-do it, guys. He already thinks the worst of me anyway." He gave them a stern look. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but - no one else undresses until I say so."

Two of the windows faced the street, and one of them lead to the fire escape. Kurt looked out and saw Blaine standing down in the street. Together with... Tina, Rachel and Artie? Kurt squinted. The girls were wearing high-heeled dancing shoes and sequin corsets. What were they planning?

"I'm not going out there on the fire escape," Kurt mumbled. "I'm not Julia Roberts." Instead, he took a place at the opened window and crossed his arms. Sebastian joined him, as did Sam. The others squeezed in front of the other window, and a few actually did get out onto the fire escape. No one wanted to miss it.

Sebastian stood next to Kurt and took his hand. Sam hovered awkwardly behind them.

Down on the street Blaine was fuming. How dare Kurt throw his stuff out! Didn't he realise he was just going to have to put it all back again? Blaine certainly wasn't going to do it. Kurt could do it by himself as penance.

"Get in formation!" Blaine snapped at the girls. "Make me look good!"

They were all wearing head pieces that Blaine had borrowed from the state crew at NYADA. It had taken a couple of blow jobs and the promise of a threesome with him and Kurt (which was the least Kurt could do for him after putting him through this and making him sing in the rain.)

Artie pressed the on button for the speaker they'd bought and Blaine counted them in.

" _ _First there is desire...Then...Passion! Then...Suspense!__ " Rachel said theatrically.

 _ _"Jealousy.__ " Artie added.

" _ _Anger!__ " Tina hissed.

" _ _Betrayal!__ " Blaine shouted

" _ _Where love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust!__ " Tina said, moving her arms around dramatically.

" _ _Without trust, there is no love...__ " Rachel said, looking pained.

 _ _"Jealousy...Yes, Jealousy...Will drive you..."__ The was a dramatic pause.

" _ _MAD!__ " The four of the screamed into the night. Blaine counted two beats in his head before the music cut in and Artie opened his lungs.

 _ _"ROXANNE."__

"I can't believe this," Kurt whispered, horrified. This might even be worse than __Come What May.__

"I told him not to take this song," Sam said. "But he insisted it was the right choice. He's told— I'm sorry, Kurt. He told everyone this elaborate story about how you work with Brody now and that your - that your __employer__ broke his nose when he tried to take you home. I tried telling them that not a word of that is true but Blaine convinced them I am on your side because...you know. My previous job." He took a deep breath. "Rachel's obsessed with giving you a, as she calls it, __redemption story line."__

Kurt swallowed thickly. "It's not your fault, Sam." With morbid fascination, he kept his eyes on Blaine. He knew what was coming, and yet dreaded it.

 _ _"His eyes upon your face-__

 _ _His hand upon your hand-__

 _ _His lips caress your skin-__

 _ _It's moooore than I can stand!"__

Blaine was yelling at the top of his lungs, pushing his voice way past his natural range.

"His __singing__ is more than I can stand," Nick said loudly. Tim snickered.

Sebastian stood staring down at the group in the alley in complete shock. He didn't know what to say or do. He could hear Kurt and Sam talking but didn't register the words completely.

"How the fuck did he think this would work?" Sebastian blurted out without thinking. "Not only is the singing awful, but he's basically insulting you at the same time."

Down in the street the group of four were still signing.

" _ _You're free to leave me...__ "

 _ _Yeah right,__ Sebastian thought, __That's the whole reason we're all here, you jackass. Because you're not letting Kurt be free to leave you.__

" _ _But just don't deceive me. Please believe me when I say I looo-__ "

"I think we've all had enough," Georgio said, walking through the apartment carrying a bucket of water and ice. "Time to cool this dickhead off." He tipped the contents of the bucket out the window and over the wailing foursome below.

The singing broke off abruptly. Blaine had caught a mouthful of water and started coughing. Rachel was screaming and fishing ice cubes from her corset. Tina had jumped onto Artie's wheelchair in fright, and he was trying to push her off. It was so absurd, that Kurt couldn't help himself. He started laughing. And once he had started, he couldn't stop. The others were laughing as well, yelling at Blaine to leave.

Someone turned the music inside the apartment back on, and the guys on the fire escape started dancing, giving their best Lady Gaga impressions.

Blaine stared up, only now realizing just how many people had witnessed his humiliation. "You'll regret this, Kurt!" he called up angrily. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull as Danny - still very much shirtless- brought Kurt a drink. Kurt kissed Danny's cheek, and raised the glass in a salute to his ex before downing it in one go. Then he put his arm around Sebastian's middle. He didn't care what Blaine would tell the others about it all. It couldn't get much worse- and if his so-called friends believed those lies, he didn't need them as friends anymore.

"Let's close the windows before the neighbours call the cops on us," he said, and Danny whistled, calling the fire escape dancers back in.

Kurt looked at Sebastian. "I think it's really over now," he said. "I no longer have any doubts that I did the right thing." He had felt nothing but anger and second-hand embarrassment at the display. Whatever hold Blaine once had over him, it was broken.

Sebastian grinned at Kurt and hugged him tight. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that!" he said pulling away slightly. "Now it's time to celebrate!" He led Kurt over to the kitchen and grabbed the bottles of tequila and rum.

"Pick your poison, Hummel."

Sebastian felt so light and happy. He could see the weight that had been lifted from Kurt's shoulders. His friend was smiling, a genuine, happy smile, and it made Sebastian want to kiss him...But he didn't. He didn't wanna push it. He knew Kurt only saw him as a friend and he had accepted that, for now.

"I'll just have a tea," Kurt said, and grinned. "From Long Island."

He stretched his back. When this party was over, he could really use a massage. Maybe, if he played his cards right, he'd find a volunteer. He glanced at Nick and Tim, remembering their heated dancing in the club. Of course it was too early to rush into something new (wasn't it?), but he _ _was__ single now, and __he__ made the rules.

"Okay, who's up for karaoke?" he asked loudly, and more than enough people for a good game yelled and held up their hands, so Kurt went to set it up.

By the window, Georgio stood talking to Sam. As Kurt passed them, he overheard Georgio promise Sam that whatever lies Blaine had spread, he and his friends would make sure no one at NYADA would believe them. Kurt already felt guilty for feeling jealous about his dance with Sebastian. Georgio was a decent friend, and Kurt knew Sebastian could do a lot worse.

Sebastian chuckled and nodded, whipping up Kurt's chosen drink.

He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned round to see Nick told there with a smile on his face, holding out a tumbler of whiskey to him.

"You like him," Nick said with a smile. It was a statement, not a question.

"N-no, I d-don't...he's my best friend, I care about him sure b-but..." Sebastian stammered, feeling caught.

Nick grinned. "Right. Well, in that case," he added airily, "I'm sure you won't mind if Tim and I make a move? Because why settle for one guy when you can have two? And he really is damn fine, don't you think? The way he moves his body...I mean, you've seen him dance in the club, but I've seen him in Ms July's ballet class, he's flexible as hell, it really makes a guy wonder how far-" He stopped, and chuckled.

Sebastian had turned pale, his hand hovering above the drink he'd been mixing.

"Yeah, you like him," Nick stated again, clapping Sebastian on the shoulder. "And I'll tell you something else, too. I think it's mutual."

Sebastian took the whiskey and downed it in one go.

"You think so?" he asked hopefully.

"I do," Nick said smiling. "He gravitated towards you tonight when Anderson showed up and I noticed it in the club the other day when we were dancing with him...if you jumped, I think he'd catch you." Nick chinked his glass against Sebastian's and walked away.

Sebastian looked across the room at Kurt setting up the karaoke machine and sipped his drink. A plan formed in his head.

"Okay, alright, here we go," Kurt said into the karaoke microphone, motioning for everyone to be quiet. "The rules of the game are simple- the one with the most points wins. The machine counts the points, but, here's the catch: distraction of your opponent is allowed."

Kurt waggled his eyebrows.

"So if you wanna..." His hand went to his shirt and he lifted it briefly, flashing some of his six pack, "...heat things up-" Several of his friends cheered, "...or fight dirty..." He pretended dropping the mike by accident, only to catch it right before it hit the floor by bending over and rising very slowly, arching his back, "...go ahead."

He spun the microphone around his wrist like one of his bottles, looking at them all in turn, waiting for someone to take the challenge. Two of his friends, one from Vogue, one from NYADA, eagerly accepted. Kurt handed over the mike; picked up his glass, and walked over to Sebastian.

"So what are you drinking?" he asked conversationally, lifting Sebastian's hand with the glass in it, and smelling it. "Oh my," Kurt commented, his smile fading a little. "Everything alright?"

Sebastian, who was starting to feel the effects of the whiskey, grinned at Kurt as he approached.

"I am terrific!" he said sipping his drink. "You can blame Nick for the whiskey..." he said waving his hand in the direction of his new friend. "Your drink is ready!"

He handed it to him.

"I'm so proud of you Kurt! Standing up to Blaine like that! You're so amazing."

Kurt shook his head and looked at Sebastian fondly. "Thanks. Though it was Georgio who actually threw the ice bucket. I wish that had been me." He looked over at his friends having fun. "In later versions, when we tell people about this, I threw the bucket, ok?" He chinked his glass against Sebastian's.

Sebastian chuckled. "You may not have thrown the ice but you kicked him out and stood up for yourself! But yes...I will tell people whatever version you want them to hear."

Kurt nodded gratefully, then noticed something that made him do a double take. "Uh. Bas...I hope you didn't have high hopes for another dance, because... Georgio seems taken."

The hero of the hour was still by the window...kissing Sam.

Kurt cocked his head as he watched them. "I __knew__ my gaydar wasn't off," he mumbled. "Not completely, anyway."

Sebastian looked over at the window and smiled. "Good for them...I always got a hit from Sam too...and my gaydar is off the charts...guess he just wasn't into Anderson." He looked down at Kurt. "Georgio was good for a dance and he's a great guy...but not really someone I see something long term with."

"Good." Kurt let it slip without thinking about it. He was still watching Sam (even though his crush was long since over, there was still something very fascinating about his lips...). When he realised what he'd said, he pedalled back.

"I mean, it's good, if you...don't think it would work, and don't... It's good to follow your instincts. I mean, not everything has to have meaning and I'm not saying you can't have a one night stand, but, just... I'm going to shut up now." Kurt felt his cheeks burning.

God, how was it that he could be confident and sexy around the other guys, but as soon as it was Sebastian, he just turned into a rambling school boy?

Sebastian listened to Kurt's ramblings and, after Nicholas's pep talk, felt a little ray of hope shine through.

The two people currently singing finished their song and Sebastian made up his mind. He downed the last of his drink and made for the microphones. He found the song he wanted and pressed play. His heart rose in his throat as the opening music started.

"Kurt Hummel," he said into the microphone. "I challenge you to a sing-off." He stared Kurt directly into his eyes as he started to sing.

" _ _I've been meaning to tell you, I've got this feeling that won't subside...__ " He raised his eyebrows at Kurt in a challenge. " _ _I look at you and I fantasise, you're mine tonight. Now I've, got you in my sights..."__

A microphone found its way into Kurt's hand and without thinking about it, Kurt raised it to his lips. __"...with these hungry eyes...one look at you and I can't disguise I've got...hungry eyes..."__

Their friends made way for him and he moved towards Sebastian. Neither of them needed the screen for the lyrics, and they were just looking at each other now. Kurt had been serenaded often enough to know this wasn't some random song. The way Sebastian was looking at him made him shiver. Was this really happening?

 _ _"I feel the magic between you and I!"__

They finished the chorus and Sebastian gestured to Kurt for the next verse but he shook his head so Sebastian carried on singing.

 _ _"I wanna hold you so hear me out...__ " He held his hand out to Kurt, pleading with his eyes. " __I wanna show you what love's all about, darling tonight...__ "

" _ _Now I've got you in my sights...__ " Kurt took Sebastian's hand and sang with him to the bridge. He couldn't take his eyes off him. Kurt could see he really meant it. This was not one of their bar shows anymore. And the answer was simple. Yes. __Yes__ , he wanted Sebastian to show him everything he knew about love...God __yes__ , Kurt wanted to be __his__ tonight.

Was it too soon? Probably. Did Kurt care? Not a single bit. His eyes were just as hungry as Sebastian's, and if he wasn't going to hide it anymore, neither was Kurt.

The room had gone quiet. Everyone was watching them sing now, as the chorus repeated over and over again.

Sebastian's whole body felt like it was on fire. To him, there was no one in the room but Kurt. He stepped towards him, dropped Kurt's hand and slid his arm around him, pulling him close.

" _ _I need you to see...this love was meant to be,__ " he sang directly at Kurt and stared down at him as the instrumental part of the song rang out through the speakers.

Kurt let the microphone slip from his hand, and stopped waiting for things to happen to him. He reached for Sebastian's face, and upon seeing nothing but wonder and love in his eyes, kissed his mouth.

Cheers went up around them. Kurt chuckled at that without moving away, breathing out on a laugh against Sebastian's lips before moving in again for another kiss. His hands wound into Sebastian's hair. The music would probably end soon, but he counted on his friends to play something low-key in the background. He wasn't about to stop what he was doing, not for as long as Sebastian wanted him.

Sebastian's heart almost exploded as Kurt kissed him. He dropped his microphone and wrapped both arms around Kurt, sliding his hands up Kurt's back to pull him closer.

Everything was Kurt and he never wanted this moment to end.

Kurt knew they had to break apart eventually, but at least another song passed before they did. Kurt wasn't sure if someone had sung; maybe they had.

When they finally broke the kiss, Kurt's friends had started cleaning up his place. Shirts were back on, empty bottles, glasses and pizza boxes were being collected. The general consensus seemed to be that the party was winding down. Kurt knew he should probably feel guilty; maybe tell his guests to stay...but it had been a long, emotionally exhausting day, and what he really wanted was what he'd had every night this week: the sole company of his best friend. Well, and maybe a bit more than just his company, too.

"So..." he whispered, still holding Sebastian close, "...is this the whiskey, or...?"

Sebastian kept his hands firmly around Kurt as they broke the kiss, scared that if he let go he'd float away, or that Kurt would disappear. He pressed their foreheads together and looked into Kurt's eyes. "The whiskey may have give me the courage to do something about it...but I've wanted this for so long," he whispered. "Since that first night in the bar...but I didn't wanna push and I wasn't sure if you felt the same...so I waited...but I've wanted this... _ _you__ since that first moment."

Kurt was blown away. He thought about all the times he'd spent pouring his heart out to Sebastian, telling him about Blaine, that Bas never used in his own favour; all the times they'd been dancing and Sebastian had held him and given him what he needed without pushing him into something he wasn't ready for; and the nights after his break-up when he played Kurt's wingman and encouraged him to go for whomever he wanted, even if it meant that wasn't him.

...and then there was Blaine, who, time and again, used moments in which Kurt was emotionally vulnerable to further his own agenda. The contrast couldn't be greater. Sebastian was already a better boyfriend without actually being his boyfriend, than Blaine had ever been.

"Thank you," Kurt said simply, "for waiting until I was ready."

Sebastian smiled and ran his hands up and down Kurt's back.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly, the smile slipping from his face. He didn't want to lose the moment, but he had to be sure. "You've been through a lot and today has been emotionally exhausting for everyone...I want everything with you Kurt. I want to give you everything...but only if you're sure."

Kurt didn't need to check if he was sure. He'd lived with Sebastian, worked with him; he already knew what he was like at 4 am, drunk, disappointed, excited - they'd already been through so much.

Seeing Blaine again tonight had given him the last reassurance. There'd be no more "what if" scenarios down __that__ road.

"I am," he replied.

Sebastian closed his eyes and felt his shoulders relax. A grin broke out across his face.

He closed the gap and kissed Kurt again, unable to keep the smile off his face.

There was a gentle cough next to them and Sebastian broke away guiltily. He looked up and saw Nick grinning at them, an 'I told you so' look on his face.

"We err, we're all gonna head out. Danny, Terry and Marc had to get to work and the rest of us are gonna bow out and give you some privacy." He winked. "Great party, you guys!"

"Yeah," Kurt agreed sheepishly, his hand lingering in Sebastian's. "Thanks for all your help." He hesitated. "I hope, uh...you and Tim still want to come by the club sometimes."

Nick grinned. "Of course. You might get bored with just __one__ boyfriend after all..." he joked, giving them a big wink.

Kurt laughed. "You'll be the first to know," he promised, but added, "though I think I'm good here." He squeezed Sebastian's hand.

There wasn't much left to clean up, and it didn't take long until their last guests were gone.

Kurt looked at Sebastian. "So...do you want to stay the night?"

Sebastian lifted Kurt's hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I do, but if you're not ready I don't have to...and even if I do...I want you to know...I'm not expecting anything...we don't have to rush..."

Kurt smiled. He'd never seen Sebastian this shy. It was kind of endearing.

"I think we'll be good if we both promise to speak up when there's something we don't want to do." Of course, he felt a little giddy as well. He didn't exactly have much experience. But he already knew Sebastian was a good and patient teacher...

To lighten the mood, he added: "For example, I'm not into anything involving cronuts."

Sebastian chuckled and a large grin spread across his face. "Cronuts are gross!"

* * *

 **A/N2:** ...WAY too much happened in this chapter all at once, and in the end, we decided to give them a more realistic love story, even if it meant drawing it out over at least 30 more chapters (oops). But no duets, no spontaneous Glee-esk surprises or 'serenade-epiphanies'. We hope the final draft was the better for it :)


	6. Taking Stock (47B)

**A/N:** Originally after the confrontation with Blaine at Satire (ch 47); the boys come home. Cut because we felt it added too little to the ongoing story. This is the last outake for now… But in case you haven't seen them on Tumblr yet; at the bottom of this chapter, there are two teaser quotes from the upcoming sequel 'Glad You Stayed'!

* * *

The door closed behind them as they entered Kurt's quiet apartment, shutting out the rest of the world.

Sebastian walked into the living room and switched on a table lamp, casting the room in a soft amber glow. He looked round at his boyfriend and offered him a small smile.

"What do you want to do?" he asked quietly. "Go straight to bed? Or sit and chill for a bit?" It had been an eventful evening.

Kurt sighed. "I think I'm still too wired up to sleep. Could we just sit for a while? Maybe put some music on?" He nodded at the sofa.

Sebastian nodded and turned to sit down, sinking back into the soft cushions. He waited while Kurt put some quiet music on and then held out his arms as an invitation.

Kurt turned to face Sebastian, and as he saw him sitting there, it felt like a weight dropped off his shoulders. _Home._ He hurried to his boyfriend, sat down next to him, and put his head on his chest, hugging his arms around him. He settled his eyes on the switched-off tv set out of habit.

Sebastian draped one arm around Kurt, resting lightly on his waist and stretched the other (his bad hand) out on the arm of the sofa, flexing his fingers a little.

He'd washed off Blaine's blood in the sink at the club, but now, under the light of the lamp, he could see that there were a few grazes over his knuckles and they were starting to bruise. _I wonder what my face looks like,_ he thought absentmindedly. He hadn't yet seen himself.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, stroking Kurt's side a little.

"I think so," Kurt said softly. "It helps knowing Terry and the others will not let Blaine in again." He paused. "If it hadn't been for you, he would have hit me."

He couldn't quite wrap his head around what that meant yet. It was hard to reconcile it with the boy he had dated, though he knew Blaine had been prone to aggressive outbursts.

"I was so scared I wouldn't get there on time," Sebastian whispered. "Joe wouldn't let me leave. I saw the way Blaine was looking at you before you went off with him and I just had this...gut wrenching feeling…"

He shook his head. He'd been so scared.

"Not that you can't handle yourself, because I know you can. But it was that glint in his eyes…"

Kurt nodded softly. "I'm sorry I tried to handle it alone. I was afraid...not of him, but of what you might do. I didn't want you to get into trouble. I thought I could get rid of him on my own."

Kurt bit his lip. "I didn't consider how it would make you feel. It happened so fast. I saw him, and I just...panicked, I guess." He lifted himself up so he could look Sebastian in the eyes. "I am really sorry."

Sebastian purses his lips but nodded, lifting his injured hand to run a finger down Kurt's forehead. "I know, but you're not alone Kurt. You don't have to stand up to bullies on your own anymore. You have me. I won't throw the first punch, but I'd never let anyone hurt you."

Kurt swallowed and nodded to show that he understood. His throat felt constricted. For the first time, it became clear to him that this hadn't just happened to _him_ tonight- it had happened to both of them.

Sebastian had been provoked and attacked, pushed to a point where he felt he had no other choice but to physically defend himself (and Kurt). He had broken Blaine's nose, and now he didn't only have to deal with a busted hand, but the emotional backlash of his actions. Still, Kurt knew he would have done the same thing if their roles had been reversed.

"Ditto," he said, smiling a thin-lipped smile. "My fake martial arts skills are completely at your service," he joked.

Sebastian grinned at him but winced at the pain in his jaw. "Don't suppose you have any frozen peas do you? Or ice and a ziplock bag?" He touched the bruise gingerly.

"Oh! Of course!" Kurt let out, sitting up. "I got ice packs, actually. I always have a few in the freezer for sports injuries." He got up and walked to the kitchen. "I should have thought about it sooner."

He took out an ice pack, wrapped it in a clean tea towel, and brought it over. He sat back down and carefully pressed it against the side of Sebastian's face.

"Can I get you anything else?" he asked. "Water, painkillers...?"

Sebastian smiled and leaned into the touch. "This helps," he said. "Though I wouldn't object to a few magic kisses. They have healing powers, you know."

He grinned at Kurt and winked.

Kurt grinned back at him. "They do," he agreed, and kissed him softly, still holding the compress against Sebastian's face.

Maybe, now that it was all out and Blaine knew (and with him, the New Directions, Kurt had no doubts about that), they could finally relax, without the spectre of Kurt's ex hanging over them. Kurt didn't care about their opinions anymore. He wondered what Rachel would say, but only out of curiosity. Mercedes approved, and the others didn't matter.

Sebastian let out little sigh at the contact and felt all the tension leave his body. They were okay, they were home and together and safe. _And in love._

He suddenly remembered what he'd overheard at the club; Kurt telling Blaine that he loved _him_. Kurt hadn't said those words to him yet.

He'd assumed Kurt wasn't ready, or _not there_. It had only been a couple of months after all. Sebastian should let it go and wait for Kurt to say it in his own time. But now that the idea was there, he couldn't get it out of his head.

"So uh..." he started, breaking away from the kiss a little to look at Kurt. "You told Blaine that you love me..."

"Yeah, I didn't want him to think we just hooked up at the bar-" Kurt started, but the look on Sebastian's face told him this wasn't about Blaine.

"You...didn't think I loved you?" he asked quietly. "Did you think this was just like...'friends with benefits' for me?"

Sebastian smiled and kissed him. "Of course not, I know you care for me," he said quietly. "You've just never said that you love me out loud...so I figured you might not quite be there yet."

He raised his hand to place it over Kurt's holding the ice pack to his face. "It's okay," he said reassuringly.

Kurt considered Sebastian's words carefully. "I'm there," he said finally. "I love you, Bas."

Sebastian felt his heart flutter. "I love you too."

He closed his eyes and pressed further into Kurt's touch, the cold pack soothing on his skin.

"There'll probably be a bit of a fall-out from my friends," Kurt said. "I doubt Blaine will waste an opportunity to paint himself the victim." He bit his lips. "If any of them give you any grief, just block them. I doubt they'll change sides." He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice, despite knowing he had a new group of friends now.

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at Kurt sadly. He knew how it felt to have an entire group of people turn their backs on you.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," he said quietly. He knew it wasn't really his fault, nor was it Kurt's. It was their small mindedness and lack of a grasp on reality. Still, he couldn't help but feel responsible.

"I'm not," Kurt said resolutely. "I'd rather have you, and your friends. If they can't be happy for me, I don't need them."

He kissed Sebastian again as if to seal his words.

* * *

 **A/N2:**

#1

"I'm borrowing your red socks, okay?" Sebastian was brushing his teeth and just nodded. Kurt blew him a kiss. It hadn't gotten old yet, wearing his boyfriend's clothes. There was something about them that felt like a portable hug. Kurt hummed happily and opened Sebastian's suitcase. The socks were neatly rolled up in a corner. Kurt's fingers brushed the red pair he wanted, then frowned. One pair of socks was larger and lumpier than the rest. Looking over his shoulder in the direction of the bathroom, Kurt hesitated. He didn't want to invade Sebastian's privacy. He remembered very well how awful it had felt when Blaine had gone through his phone, and he trusted Sebastian. Still, he was very curious. He softly squeezed the pair of socks, and his eyes widened. There was a small, square lump inside. Like a small jewelry box. Kurt pulled his hand away quickly, grabbed the red socks and closed Sebastian's suitcase. His heart was pounding.

* * *

#2

It was all Kurt could do to remember their rules - to always hit the panic button before anything else. He dropped himself flat on the bar, reached behind the counter and flipped the switch. Bright emergency lamps went on over the bar, flooding the hall with light. The music broke off abruptly. From the corner of his eye, Kurt saw security come running from all sides. Joe was also hurrying out from his office. They were too slow.

* * *

 **Glad You Stayed - coming Sunday, August 5th.**


End file.
